Talk:March Wardens
This is my first edit and I'm really excited to start my own chapter. However, I feel the task ahead is quite daunting. If anyone would like to help me, I would greatly appreciate it. Artwork for the March Wardens would be much appreciated :) TheTemplarMarshal (talk) 20:10, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok some minor issues to note. 1) officially all chapters are made simply to increase the galaxy wide number of SM (save the special Matt Ward chapters like thw Grey Knights, or Snowflakes like the Space Sharks who are also inquisition dogs). However if the chapter is needed for a task while their founding is underway there can be pressue placed upon them to undertake a certain task. 2) why is some newby chapter master being given such a gift? Was he once a member of the Imperial Fists who was sent to be the first Chapter Master of the March Wardens, or a highly renowned SM of anther IF successor Chapter? I see little reason fir the Imperial Fists to send the Phalanx all the way out to give a sword to one guy and not even participate in any of the (glory hogging from the IG) honorable battles needed to be fought. 3) lastly dont compare a battle to another one (unless it is to show similar or disimilar conditions. In Fanon and Fan-Fiction readers typically don't view it that highly. Especially when you've written a situation where tales of the battle could easily "echo throughout the entire sector and beyond" or just as easily written "and after years aince the conclusion of that hard won victory even the Imperial Fists brought thw Phalanx awarding their March Warden's chapter Master the (sorry forgot swird's name *headbonk*) in recognition of his early success against the fowl Heretics and the glory to the sons of dorn he had wrought Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 21:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I thank you for your criticism and I like the points yoy made. As such here are some explanations as to why the March Wardens have such gifts. 1) They were pressured to go to the Scoran Sector, I just didn't specify that well enough and I will improve upon it in my next edit. 2) The reason for the giving of ''Allaurum ''is because Chapter Master Agora was impanted with the progenoids of the sword's greatest wielder. As such, the sword reacted to the similar genetic coding that Agora had to its previous owner. Again something that I planned to specify later and I thank you for pointing it out. Thanks so much for your input and positive criticism :) One last thing. Thanks for telling me about not comparing one battle to another! I'll go back and fix that in my next post. :) I have improved on the History of the March Wardens and clarifying a few obscure points about the chapter. Please keep suggestions for the Chapter coming! :) TheTemplarMarshal (talk) 06:02, November 7, 2014 (UTC)